Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by SuperAlex64
Summary: In which Johan is a man with one devil of a problem


**Honestly, this is the stupidest idea for an AU I ever had.**

**I own nothing, of course**

* * *

Chapter 1: Start

Alone and heavily wounded, a figure stood watching the kingdom burn in flames. Flames that he caused. From evil powers that he would never before dream of having. He didn't mean for it to happen, but after what had happened to the poor princess, it seemed that he had lost all his senses.

It wasn't all he lost though. He lost his home, his friends and his humanity.

He was still alive, but at this point, he would rather be dead.

As if all this weren't enough, the world was overrun by all manner of monsters. He knew he had to fight. It was practically hardwired into his instincts to fight until his wings and claws give out.

But it wasn't like it truly mattered. At this point, he didn't know what he was fighting for.

* * *

It was a pretty normal night for Johan and Peewit as they rode their way home. The night sky was a beautiful sight as far as Johan could see, but he knew that they were going to need shelter soon.

But when he turned around to tell Peewit this, he found that he wasn't there.

They somehow got separated.

Johan was prepared to go back and look for his friend, but something out in the distance has caught his eye. Curious, he dismounted Bayard to go and take a closer look.

Hiding in some bushes, he had found that he honestly had no idea what he was even looking at. Not that he actually wanted to know.

There, in the middle of a clearing, was a large bonfire and around it was a large gathering of people all performing acts that could only be described as debauchery. One couldn't even begin to describe it.

Despite feeling a complete voyeur, he desperately wanted to look away, but he found himself transfixed on the sight. After much trial and error, he managed to finally turn away. He began to leave in the hopes of getting back on Bayard and forgetting that he had seen such horrible things.

He planned on never speaking of this again.

Though he may need feel the need to scrub his eyes.

Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be for somebody grabbed his arm. Startled, he turned back to find two people grinning at him. There seemed to be something off about them, but he didn't know what.

"Hello," they said, still grinning.

Unnerved, Johan repeated, "Hello." He tried to pull away, but their grip was too good. Despite all his protests, they proceeded to drag him into the fray.

And that was when things were started to go crazy.

The people around him were suddenly changing, morphing into strange monstrous forms. Screams filled the air as people began to violently attack each other.

Johan didn't want to begin to describe the creatures that were still grinning at him so disturbingly and were still gripping his arm. He couldn't comprehend what was happening around him, but he knew that he had a sword and he knew how to use it.

Quickly, he managed to slice off their arms. Sure, their claws managed to draw blood and ruin the sleeves, but he was now free.

But as soon as he did this, he found the all the fight had stopped as the creatures all stared at him.

"...I may have made a mistake."

And then, the monsters attacked him. But Johan's not going down without a fight. If he's going out, then he's going out in style.

But he is not used to fighting against a large group of powerful monsters.

As soon as he lost one of his arms, he heard evil demonic laughter, but he didn't give up.

When his leg was ripped off, that laughter boomed, but he was unafraid.

As he felt himself bleed out, the laughter was at it's loudest, but he was still alive.

Johan just wouldn't stop. He kept going as much as he could.

When he took a glance at the bonfire, his eyes widened as he saw some sort of blood red shadow and it was headed towards him. That was where all that laughter was coming from. From a second, he thought that it was going to- did it just faze right through him or something?

Something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong.

For a second, he felt like he was on fire as he doubled over in even more pain, but then, it stopped.

And that was when he started screaming. He wasn't even sure if he was even in control anymore.

Suddenly, everything felt different.

It felt... good.

He felt powerful.

As he charged toward the creatures, he didn't even notice that he had his limbs back, but he never felt so strong before. He tore though his enemies. He burned them all. He enjoyed their screams. He was covered in blood.

It was almost too easy, he found.

Soon the whole clearing was completely burned, nothing was left, and as he roared victoriously, he flew up into the night sky on large bat wing that he didn't have before.

Johan was never going to be the same again.

**to be continued...**

* * *

**...See ya later, dudes**

**Can't believe I'm actually doing this**


End file.
